In the existing display device technologies, display panels mainly include a liquid crystal display panel and an organic light-emitting display panel. For the liquid crystal display panel, an electric field capable of controlling deflection of liquid crystal molecules is formed by applying a voltage to a pixel electrode and a common electrode, thereby controlling transmission of light to achieve the display function of the liquid crystal display panel. The organic self-light-emitting display panel uses an organic electroluminescent material. When an electric current passes through the organic electroluminescent material, the luminescent material emits light, thereby achieving the display function of the organic light-emitting display panel.
With the application of display technologies in smart wears and other portable electronic devices, the design for electronic products focuses on pursuing a smooth use experience and a higher proportion of a display region. Recently, electronic products with a notch screen, a water-drop-like screen or the like have appeared in the market. For such electronic products, regions other than a region of an imaging device or a sounding device all perform display. It can be seen that, the display panel has gradually changed from a rectangular display panel to a non-rectangular display panel, i.e., to an abnormal-shaped display panel, especially a display panel having a rounded corner or an arc-shaped edge. A problem in the related art that need to be solved in this field is to further reduce an area of a border of the abnormal-shaped display panel (especially the display panel having a rounded corner or an arc-shaped edge), thereby further increasing the proportion of the display region.